Vitam Pro Aliquo Profundere
by Apollyon
Summary: SECOND CHAPTER UP!!! RUKATO and slight LEE/JURI. The Juggernaut/Shaggai couldn't entirely stop the D-Reaper. Will our heroes/heroines be able to stop this monstrosity and at what cost? An alternate ending that ends ... R+R please!!! Thanks
1. Hara-Kiri

A/N: First Digimon Tamers fic. Alternate Ending. I don't own Digimon. Takes place when Kazu and Kenta comes in with MarineAngemon. I'm using some dubbed terms because it sounds better, but the characters' names are mostly Japanese. They're a bit out of character, hehe.

"" - Dialogue

'' - Dialogue between Tamers and their digimon in mega form.

_Italics_ - thoughts

**VITAM PRO ALIQUO PROFUNDERE**

Chapter 1: Hara-Kiri

~Takato's POV~

"Alright MarineAngemon!" I was still holding Juri when they had arrived. For once in my life, I was glad to have them with us. MarineAngemon sent a bubble to retrieve Terriermon who looked as bad as Jenrya. They both had exhausted themselves to devolve the D-Reaper and it's working! Parts of the D-Reaper continues to disappear through the wormhole.

"Let's get out of here!" I said once Ruki, Renamon, Ryou, and Cyberdramon were safely recovered by MarineAngemon's bubbles.

"So you're not a stupid Gogglehead after all?" Ruki taunted. "Who would want to stay here unless you want to go with the D-Reaper." At the time, I didn't mind Ruki's insults at all. I've gotten used to it and quite frankly thought that something must be wrong if Ruki didn't call me "gogglehead". I'd like her to stop calling me stupid though. I find it hard to believe that I'm staring at her right now yet I find it even harder to divert my gaze. At last MarineAngemon moved us out of the quantum bubble. I returned Juri to her upright position as soon as we cleared D-Reaper.

*Meanwhile...*

~Yamaki's POV~

"Yamaki, you better take a look at this!" I immediately recognized Reika's voice. _ What could go wrong now?_ I paced myself to her view screen.

"What's going on, Reika?" I impatiently waited for her answer as I open and close my lighter. I need to get rid of this bad habit, but that can be resolved later.

"The D-Reaper just closed the wormhole. I don't know how it did it but it's closed." I feared the worst but allowed her to continue.

"D-Reaper has been reduced to a harmless program in the Digital World, but a part of its evolved formed still remains in this world. I checked the satellite images and it seems that Shinjuku is its last stand." I thanked the gods that only a small part of the D-Reaper still exist but our troubles hasn't ended yet. From what I learn, D-Reaper is extremely resourceful and no doubt has already adapted to Shaggai. Damn! We can't use it twice to defeat it. We have to think of something else.

"Options, people?" I eyed every people in the room. The Monsters Makers were intelligent people no doubt. We make a good team. A smile crept upon me unexpectedly but I easily dispersed the emotion. I am proud of what we have accomplished so far but we still got more work to do.

"I don't think we can use Shaggai again, Yamaki. We may have to rely on the children with this one." I nodded in agreement. Janyu was right. The children are our only hope of destroying the remnants of the D-Reaper.

*Back to the Tamers*

~Takato's POV~

"I...We finally did it!" I shouted on top of my lungs. I started cheering and was joined by Kazu and Kenta. Everyone joined in except for Ruki. After all we've been through, some things never change.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet gogglehead." she simply stated. _ Man! Does she know how to break the mood or what?_ "Look! It stopped!" Everyone started to notice that the D-Reaper stopped disappearing.

"What...what's going on?" I asked nervously. I was afraid of the answer and I knew it's not a good one. 

"I don't know. It should've worked! All that for nothing!" Jenrya angrily shouted. I noticed his D-Ark began beeping. Jenrya took out his D-Ark and read the terminal. 

"It's an e-mail from Yamaki." He paused for a few seconds and started speaking again. "We have to destroy the D-Reaper now! Yamaki said the D-Reaper's gone from the Digital World and Shinjuku's its last stand. We can't use Shaggai again since it adapted." His tone had changed from worried to serious. 

Everyone got into battle mode after hearing that message. It seems that the battle is not over yet. Bad day, bad day, very bad day... 

All four of us shouted in unison, "BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" 

GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO...GALLANTMON! 

RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO...SAKUYAMON! 

TERRIERMON BIO-MERGE TO...MEGAGARGOMON! 

Cyberdramon devolves into Monodramon. 

MONODRAMON BIO-MERGE TO...JUSTIMON! 

"Let's go!" I charged forward to the D-Reaper with the three of them behind me. I soon realized this was a big mistake when I saw a line of ADRs firing squad. I instinctively raised my shields for protection and thus the battle began anew.

"ROYAL SABER!"

For every one that I destroyed, two more takes its place. It seems impossible but I refuse to give up. We've come so far to lose this war now. With new found strength, I charged my shield into a more formidable blast.

"FINAL ELYSIAN!"

I sent a burst of energy toward the D-Reaper's quantum bubble. The attack was met hundreds of ADRs and I had a faint notion that they were using themselves as shields because my attack never reached the bubble. I know now that it's pointless to fight these ADRs but I can't avoid them. Every seconds more and more keeps coming between me and my target. The others weren't doing so great either. Justimon's Justice Kick turns many ADRs to dust but I can see his fatigue coming fast upon him.

"SPIRIT STRIKE!"

I turned around only to find the ADRs vanishing form. They were sneaking up behind me and had almost succeeded. Sakuyamon's attack momentarily distracted her long enough for the ADRs to attack from behind. With a quick leap, I placed myself between Sakuyamon and the ADRs.

"ROYAL SABER!"

_Good bye and good riddance_. We only acknowledged our mutual thanks. Once again I turned facing against the D-Reaper's mass. Pushing myself to the limit, my shields began to glow again as I prepare for another assault. I noticed that with each passing moments the D-Reaper gains more ground.

"FINAL ELYSIAN!"

"AMETHYST WIND!"

"GARGO MISSILE!" (A/N: I forgot MegaGargomon/Saint Gargomon's attack and I'm not sure this is it.)

"THUNDER CLAP!"

"PROTECTION GRENADE!"

The attacks screamed toward the remnants of the D-Reaper, crashing into it's defensive line. It pushed and we pushed back! It might seemed hollow but we were forcing the D-Reaper earn every inch of space as it advances. Several ADRs began unleashing their artillery as we tried to recover from our combined attack. I was losing energy fast.

'Takatomon, I don't think I can hold this form any longer.'

'Hang in there, Guilmon! We can do this together!'

I believe we can no longer sit there and hit the D-Reaper with our best attacks. It had to be up front and personal! We had to get close or our attacks won't do anything all.

"AHHHH!"

I immediately avert my eyes to the sound.

"NO!!!!!!"

No matter how loud I screamed, the gunfire between the ADRs and MegaGargomon suppressed it. Ruki had been hit by a newer version of the ADR that I previously destroyed with my Final Justice attack a while back. Sakuyamon de-digivolved back into Renamon and Ruki.

"MarineAngemon!!!!" I knew well that MarineAngemon wasn't great with the offensive but it's still a valuable addition to the team. Heck, it even saved me from the D-Reaper twice now. As if it had heard my plea, MarineAngemon quickly recovered Ruki and Renamon with a bubble and flew them to safety. Using its Kahuna Waves, it began to restore Ruki and Renamon's strength. I know that Guilmon is a virus type digimon and cannot be restored by MarineAngemon. Man, what I wouldn't give right now for a power boost from the pink digimon...

'Maybe if we wish hard enough, Takatomon. We might find our greatest strength yet.'

'Alright. Let's try it!'

"GIVE ME THE STRENGTH!" We screamed in unison.

Immediately a flash of crimson light enveloped me...us once again.

GALLANTMON MODE CHANGE TO...CRIMSON MODE!

'We can't afford to waste any precious energy Guilmon. Let's focus this on one final attack.'

'I'm with you. I think pouring our life-force into the attack might help but it's risky.'

'I have another idea Guilmon.'

"Hey, D-Reaper scum! CORONA DESTROYER!"

_Beelzemon! Alright! Let's get this over with._

"Glad you could make it Beelzemon! I need all the firepower I can get." _You have no idea..._

"Hmph! I can't sit around and let you guys have all the fun. New look?" I nodded.

'Let's do this Guilmon. It's now or never.'

The ADRs recovered from Beelzemon's attack and formed a line again hitting us with everything it got. Jenrya retaliated with his Mega Barrage and Justimon was now fighting hand-to-hand with his blade.

"Listen to me, D-Reaper. You've caused nothing but pain and destruction to both the Digital and our world. I cannot allow you to win."

~Ruki's POV~

I feel so helpless inside MarineAngemon's bubble. Renamon was being healed while I stood by and watch our friends fight. I can't take anymore of this!

"Ruki, I'm ready. Let's do this again!"

"Right!" Fighting is what I like the most and up until now, I'm missing most of it. Without wasting another second, I whipped out my D-Ark.

BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!

RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO...SAKUYAMON!

I flew to Gallantmon right side and joined the battle for our planet.

"Back for more, Ruki? How are you doing?" I noticed that Gallantmon hasn't used any of his main attack yet. It seemed as if he is trying to conserve his energy and fights only with his swords and evading most of the enemy's attack most of the time. I ignored his last question.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss this for the world." The ironic thing is that the world might be destroyed if I missed any of this.

"Beelzemon! Cover me." Gallantmon flew to a more secure place high in the sky and stopped. _ What is that goggleheaded idiot doing?_ Using his swords as some sort of paint brush, he drew up two objects which looked like the Gate of Destiny. Instead of MagnaAngemon's attack, the two circular rings started to spin around Gallantmon. Sparks were generated by the constant spin of the rings.

"He's finally charging himself up but what is he up to?." I whispered. I noticed MegaGargomon, Justimon, Beelzemon, and the gang were just as confused as I am.

"Hey Chumly! What do you think you're doing? Help us down here." I heard Kazu shouted.

Everyone just ignored Kazu and returned to their fight with the D-Reaper. We trusted the gogglehead to know what he's doing. Beelzemon stands between Gallantmon and the ADRs providing cover with his Corona Blaster.

"AMETHYST WIND!"

"MEGA BARRAGE!"

"THUNDER CLAP!"

"GUARDIAN MISSILE!"

We continued our exchanges of firepower with the ADRs. Nothing seems to work. Every time we striked the D-Reaper's quantum bubble, it just comes back with more ADRs. This is hopeless...

*Back to the Monster Makers*

~Yamaki's POV~

An alarm sounded at a nearby station. The station monitors the status of the human/digimon warriors. _ I hope nothing had happen to the children._

"What's wrong?" I moved closer to get a better look at the status. The tension has become almost unbearable in the room. After coming in for a closer look, I noticed the flashing light indicated that it belonged to Matsuki's kid.

"His energy level is increasing dramatically. It's going over the limit. I don't think he can withstand that much power." She pointed to an energy spike indicating the increase in energy and stress levels.

"What is going on out there?" _ Is he charging for an attack?_ "Connect with satellite." Apparently Mrs. Matsuki noticed the alarm and rushed over.

"What's happening to my son?"

"Nothing Mrs. Matsuki. He's still fighting and kicking." I lied. The status showed that he was stationary.

"Why did the alarm go off? Is something wrong?" Mothers can be so persistent. I shrewdly explained to her that was just the computer's warning for being on too long. It's a good thing that she doesn't know any of this technological stuff. One of my assistant escorted the mother back to another room with the other parents. It was too crowded figuratively.

"Sir, I have him on the satellite."

"Takato, what's going on? We're monitoring your status and you're energy and stress level is over limit! You have to stop what you're doing or you'll destabilize your matrix with the digimon."

"I can't stop now. I'm so close. Trust me!" The communication was broadcast to televisions everywhere in Japan since the satellite was used by a telecasting company. The door sprung open and revealed Mrs. Matsuki. Apparently she was watching that. _ I have to be careful next time._

"Mrs. Matsuki, please..." She intervened and grabbed the mic from me.

"Takato, listen to me. Please do what Mr. Yamaki says."

"I have to do this mom. This is our only chance! Even if it means I'll be in harm's way."

"No, son. We can think of something else. Right now just do what Mr. Yamaki says. Please!"

*Back to the Tamers*

~Ruki's POV~

"She's right Takato. Whatever you're doing is obviously dangerous so stop!" I had hoped to convince him. I heard everything between Takato and Yamaki. I was starting to worry myself. _Wait...why?_

"Hey pineapple head! Would you listen to your girlfriend for once? I'm getting tired of covering for you here. You need to get back into the battle and stop pooling up power for an attack that can get yourself kill!" Beelzemon made sense for the first time!

"Girlfriend?! Once this is over, I'm gonna hurt you for that!" Deep inside of me, I really didn't feel that much insulted rather complimented. Something struck me while thinking about Beelzemon's remark. Takato might not survive this attack once he's done pooling his power.

"Forgive me, mother. I must do what I must." He paused while still being charged by the rings.

"One's life for another. Evil triumphs when good men do nothing. I cannot is false, I dare not is even falser. No, I will not stop. I will not allow a rogue program to destroy everything we have built. I will not allow it to hurt anyone ever again!"

The rings began to glow a bright golden color and Gallantmon absorbed the energy.

'Ruki, I feel something.'

"AHH..." I cried in pain as I felt the energy leave us. I heard similar cries from the other Tamers and noticed that we had now de-digivolved. All our powers were being absorbed by Gallantmon! _How did he do that?_

"Takato!!! That's too much power for you to control!" Gallantmon was in pain and trying desperately to control himself. MarineAngemon's bubbles had saved us from falling and had moved us away from the D-Reaper. Beelzemon was still defending Gallantmon.

"Leave now Beelzemon!" I heard Takato screamed.

"No way kid."

"Go! If I fail, you can pick up the pieces." Beelzemon reluctantly retreats alongside with us.

I had to convince him to stop. It was clear now as to what he planned to do. His words still lingered in my mind. "One's life for another." He was planning to kill himself along with the D-Reaper to save all of us. I couldn't let him do that. There must be other ways. _He can't leave me now._

"Takato, if you're doing this to impress me then you've beaten Ryou. Don't go through with this!" Somehow I already knew the answer. I only wish he was that selfish.

"You know me too well. After all, you're my dream girl." I felt myself blushing. Of course I understand that was his attempt to lighten the mood. I remember I once told him that I would hurt him if he mentioned that again. Now with his powers under control Gallantmon launches himself at the D-Reaper.

"I'm sorry, mom, dad. I'm really sorry to all the real estates owner out there. Haha." Seeing Gallantmon charges down toward the D-Reaper blazing the sky crimson was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"TAKATO!!!!!!"

~Takato's POV~

I didn't realize how much I was going to miss my family, my friends, and Ruki until now. I prepared myself for this very moment when I talked Guilmon into this. Of course, Guilmon was ready to back me up all the way. I powered myself up for the final plunge.

"AHH!!!" I can feel our form beginning to destabilize but I kept us in CM as long as possible for this to work.

"SACRIFICE!" (A/N: I can't come up with a better name for the move. If you watch DBZ, the move is similar to Vegeta's Final Suicide where you simply destroy yourself along with your enemies in a powerful blast!"

I flew into the heart of the D-Reaper. The ADRs fired everything they have at me but I will not be stopped by anyone or anything!

"Goodbye..." _Juri or Ruki. I guess I'll never know._ A white flash extended from us and exploded into the D-Reaper. (A/N: Similar to Angemon's Hand of Fate in 01 against Devimon.)

I can feel myself and Guilmon being deleted along with the D-Reaper. _I've beaten you at last._

~Normal POV~

Everyone in Shinjuku had seen this latest development on TV. Static filled the TV because the communication through the satellite had been lost.

From afar the Tamers and the team of Monster Makers covered their eyes from the amazing powerful blast. The grounds shook and the sky as bright as a star. After surviving the explosion, the Tamers make their way back to the scene. The smoke clears and the dust settles. To their surprise nothing can be seen. All the buildings, all the streets, the D-Reaper, everything was gone! Only a huge crater signified that something existed here. Half of Shinjuku was destroyed but luckily it was within the zone previously dominated by the D-Reaper. 

Ruki Makino desperately search through the rubbles for any sign of him. The Tamers realized it was the end of the D-Reaper and unfortunately their friend. Takato Matsuki was no more. 

Only a pair of yellow googles remain buried in the soil... 

A/N: What do you think? I think that ending is more dramatic than the tearful ending. Review and tell me if you want something more than that for the ending. The title translate from Latin into "one's life for another" My first shot at Rukato didn't worked too well. 


	2. A Mysterious Awakening

A/N: This chapter should bring conclusion to our alternate ending. Enjoy and please review. I take all forms of criticism. I DO switch tenses and make grammar mistakes so I apologize. I tried my best at my second language. I can translate Latin ;)

**Oh yeah, I don't really give a damn if you flame me or not. It just means you're unhappy with the story and should read something else. I hate it when you offend someone else through me though.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

" " - Inter-communication

' ' - Intra-communication

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**VITAM PRO ALIQUO PROFUNDERE**

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Awakening

~Construction Manager's POV~

The rebuilding process took longer than I anticipated. _Where am I going to get the money to finish this project? Surely the government understands the tight budget._ Damn the suits. They're not going to cough up any cash soon. I have to postpone this or risk bankruptcy and unsatisfied workers.

I sat up and walked toward the men. _Why does it have to be me?_ _That's right. It comes with the job. _It's now or never. Looks like I'll have to break the bad news to them. I picked up the microphone and asked for everyone's attention.

"O.K. I know we started this project with a promising goal but it seems that we'll have to put one foot back before putting two steps forward." The workers began murmuring and I know this is not a good sign. I need to clear up things before it gets out of hand.

"We don't have the funding to continue the project at this time. However, I assure you that we'll finish it." I saw several nods and took it to continue. "For now, you're all dismissed. Your paycheck will be sent to you on Friday as usual. Thank you."

The men piled out from the assembly. I waited for everyone to leave so I can have a little chat with my colleagues. As I started walking toward my mobile office, I noticed a figure overshadowing the crater. I moved closer for a better look. The figure stood 5 feet 5 and had an athletic body. The young woman, no more than fifteen years old, took out a white rose and placed it on the grounds beneath her. I decided against the choice of confronting her. After all, this had happen once before.

She left soon afterwards and I reminded myself that I have an important meeting with my fellow colleagues.

~Ruki's POV~

Two years have passed since that fateful day. _Has it been that long?_ I reminded myself why I came to that blasted place in the first place. _In honor of his memory..._ The SRP (Shinjuku Rebuilding Project) had been there ever since they learned that we have a giant sized crater for our backyard. They had been filling the crater with fresh soil and even building new homes and the like. I hadn't paid much attention to them until now. They're almost finish. Only a section of the crater remains untouched in the deep end where I previously stood. 

Soon it will all be forgotten. The new Shinjuku will no longer remember what has taken place here. It angers me to know that all I have left of him are his goggles. _His only proof of existence..._

I continued my heading toward the park. We had so many memories there. It's hard to forget our times together. _I wanted to kill him the first time we met. _I smirked as I remembered him holding back his digimon. I doubt Renamon had the power to delete Guilmon if he hadn't stop him.

I reached Guilmon's makeshift home and noticed Jenrya, Ryou, Juri, Hirokazu, and Kenta had already arrived. It had become some sort of tradition to meet here. This is where our adventure started, where all of us braved the uncharted seas. Our digimon had returned to the Digital World soon after the D-Reaper incident. _How can we lose both him and our trusted friends all in one day?_

:: Flashback ::

"We'll see each other again, Ruki. I promise it." No tears were shed by any of us because we already grieved. All of us were reluctant to leave our friends. As fate would have it, using Shaggai and the ability to fight the D-Reaper had cost us. _Everything has a price, even survival. _

"Momentai, Jen." That bunny rabbit. I would teach him a thing or two if he wasn't disappearing.

:: End Flashback ::

I approached them and sat down next to Juri. I'd never mind these meetings if he were here, but lately I've been avoiding them. I can never bear to stay long enough for a conversation that would ultimately lead to him.

"Hi, Ruki. How are you?" Juri had always started the conversation. She had a knack for these things. The guys join in when the silence is broken. I think they fear me or how I would react. _I don't give a damn anyway._

"Fine." I had become somewhat monosyllabic over the years. I'm sure they noticed it too.

"So...what's new?" This time it was Ryou who asked the question. _What I am being on trial here?_ I grunted a response rather than dignifying it with words. I've come to realize that my "crush" on Ryou was merely idolization. I envied him because I've never beaten him in a tournament. _He's good but that no longer matters. _I no longer play for wins. Now I play to forget. I couldn't of course. He's always there...

"Hey Jenrya, I heard the SRP is postponing the reconstruction. Isn't that horrible?" _No, but I wouldn't say that._ I smiled because for the first time, his last statement made sense. Those real estates owner lost a lot of money..._I hope they have insurance._

"Yeah. They don't have the money to continue the last leg of the project. I wish we could do something to help." It's true that many people lost their homes in our fight against the D-Reaper. Many people moved away while some moved in the new buildings.

Unfortunately Ryou noticed my facial expression and wanted to poke fun at me. I hate him.

"Look! Ruki's smiling. I bet she's thinking of the many ways to kill me right now!" _You have no idea._ I'd like to strangle him with his own bare hands if that's possible. Run him over with my car. Hire an assassinator. The endless possibilities...

"Sure." I sat up and walked home. I don't need this. I had always kept my emotions in check but now it seems like a dam broke inside of me. Rivers of tears flowed down my cheeks. I had my back to them but they can hear me sobbing quietly. _Too often people take things for granted. You never realize how much you need someone until they're gone. I need him. He can't be gone...What am I saying? Of course he is. Even the Digimon Sovereigns gave up hope._

Thanks to Janyu and Yamaki, we were able to remain in contact with the Digital World. We talk to our partners often but the Digital Gate remains closed. I had asked the Digimon Sovereigns if they knew what happen to Takato or Guilmon. They're as lost as we are. _Maybe he is gone forever...No! I can't think that. He's alive and all I have to do is find him._ Zhuquaomon (A/N: Not sure on the spelling. Correct later.) certainly respects the Tamers now. He never thought Takato would do that then again we didn't until the last minute either.

I didn't pay much attention to the direction I was going since I knew the way like the back of my hand. I walked closer and closer to the Matsuki's bakery. There were always customers there. Mrs. Matsuki took her son death as well as anyone could I guess. The day of the funeral was horrible. We had no body to bury so we buried an empty coffin. I refused to give up the goggles though. No one knew I had his last possession and I'll keep it that way.

:: Flashback ::

I refused to cry. I refused to believe he was dead. _He's alive and I'll find him!_

Mr. Matsuki was trying to comfort his wife for the loss of their son. He was a hero. Everyone saw that broadcast on TV. The city sends their thanks. _What good does that do? To them, they were thankful that they're children are safe._

No one said any last words or gave an eulogy. It was better this way. He would've wanted this. The weather was as unpredictable as him. The rain drove everyone home. I remained. I was drenched thoroughly yet I stayed.

:: End Flashback ::

_I'll find you love. I promise it. We'll always be together._

I walked toward my house feeling more inspired to continue my search. I modeled to keep my mother happy but I take a real interest in computers lately.

*Timex HQ*

~Yamaki's POV~

I walked through the corridors of the new Timex HQ. As the CEO of the newest economic player, I had everything under tight wraps. After I lost my job at Hypnos or after I lost Hypnos, I was inspired to start anew. _So far so good._ Everyone believed that Matsuki Takato sacrificed his life to save the world which is true. I reject the belief that he is dead however. The days of secret organizations are over for me or so they thought. I built Timex to supply the newest computer technologies. That was the cover. I built Timex as the next Hypnos. I knew that the barrier between the Digital World and our world is a fine line. One of these day, digimon will breach the barrier and bio-merge into our world.

I had to look at both sides of the coin. The children would regain their partners but rogue digimon will once again threaten our world. I've come to realize that they're no longer children. They were young adults, battle tested physically and emotionally. The Monster Makers disbanded once again but I stay in contact with most of them. Their performance during the D-Reaper crisis was remarkable.

I proceeded to the elevator at the end of the hall and walked inside. I stopped an employee from coming with me with a wave of my hand. _For my eyes only..._ There were no specific button to press to reach the new Hypnos installment. It was voice activated and naturally I added a scanner to further increase the security. I assembled a group of my most trusted people for my team.

The elevator clicked and stopped. The doors slid opened to review the sphere that monitored the borders between the Digital World and our world.

"Any development?" I asked Reika that same question over the last two years. The answer had always been "no". _ Am I in for a surprise?_

"Actually, yes. We've been monitoring this for some time now. There's a massive convergent of data in Grid P450." This peaked my utmost attention. We've seen this happened one year ago.

:: Flashback ::

"BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!" Havoc occupied the newly formed Hypnos containment unit. The alarm sounded throughout the lower levels of Timex HQ. Something big was happening...

"Turn that thing off." I hated the panic that alarms bring. I wonder why I installed such a device.

"Reika, lock the tracers. I want a visual." _What could happen now? The D-Reaper is gone and the Digital Gate had been closed since then._ _I hope this is just a false alarm._

"Tracers have visual confirmation. Displaying now." I waited and waited for anything. Nothing...the screen was black. The room was silence because no one wanted to miss a thing. After waiting for a visual, any visual, rather than the void, I decided to recall the tracers.

"It stopped?" Reika nodded. Obviously the massive convergent of data stopped and everything was back to normal.

"Recalling tracers for further analysis." I hope the tracers had something more to show me than a black screen. After days of determining the cause of anomaly, we came up with nothing. I looked at the time and it read 11:15 PM. I decided to run the recording one more time.

The recording lacked in sound, visual, and data anomaly. Of course this IS the anomaly. I listened tentatively and it came to me. It was a sound! Very distinct and low. I had to crank up the decibels to further amplify this latest development.

The sound was discordant. It sounded like...someone or something breathing. Very labored breathing. _Well well well. What have we here?_

I didn't release any of my findings until I know more about this anomaly.

:: End Flashback ::

"Do you think it's the same anomaly?" I nodded in agreement. This is no coincidence. Same time, same grid, same energy signature...

"What do you think it is, Yamaki?" I haven't got the slightest idea. The Digital World knows no bounds. I've been surprised thoroughly by these digimon. I won't ever underestimate them again.

"It's gone. We have ten additional minutes of data this time however." _So it overstayed this time. Hmm...interesting._ I will need to think this over.

"Send all data to my desk. Don't disturb me."

"Yes, sir." She knows I'm acting suspicious. Living with her hasn't been boring though.

~Reika's POV~

_He's been more secretive these past few months. What's going on? It has something to do with this data anomaly for sure. I'll force it out of him tonight._

I was at my console when this data anomaly occurred. Following previous instructions, I had sent out the tracers for a visual and data analysis. It returned the same void of data like last time. No visual, no sound. _What is this?_

"Grid R13. We have contact!" _Great, what now?_ I sent out a tracer and prepared Yuggoth just in case a digimon is trying to bio-merge. The Wild One destroyed the tracer before I could get a good look. _Definitely hostile._ I tapped a few keys on my panel and Yuggoth was sent to eliminate the threat.

Yamaki had remade the program into a formidable obstacle. Several Wild Ones were stopped before they bio-merge into our world before. This one presented a challenge however.

"It's a slippery one. It evaded the other tracers and destroyed Yuggoth. We should notify Yamaki." I'd agree but he said not to bother him.

"No, Yamaki doesn't want to alerted. We'll take care of this."

"It's bio-merging!" Oh shit! I hadn't expect it to bio-merge so quickly. Who knows what this Wild One will do to the city? _We need to contain this now! Without the Tamers to help, how are we going to rid ourselves of this one?_

*Lee's home*

~Jenrya's POV~

I miss Terriermon terribly. I even miss his Momentais and his wiseass attitude. _What have I become?_ I sighed. I had lost not one but two best friends in one day. I sat there in my room for some time before deciding to leave and visit Juri. We've been dating for several months now. However, it is a clandestine relationship.

As I walked past the door, I heard a beep coming from my D-Ark. I took out my D-Ark and ran in the direction of the digital field. _The barrier's breach?_ I hope it's friendly. _Oh yeah right! _I don't have my partner but I am still a Tamer. There must be something I can do. I slipped on my shades and enter the digital field.

"DARKNESS WAVE!"

_What? _I jumped out of the way as the attack plowed into the ground. That was close, too close.

"Who are you?" I need to know what I'm up against or I won't be able to do anything. "Reveal yourself coward!" _I shouldn't add that coward part._

"Hahaha. You foolish human. Allow me to introduce myself." The figure walked out of the shadows and I scanned the digimon with my D-Ark.

**Lady Devimon. Type: Evil. Level: Ultimate. Special Attacks: Evil Wing, Darkness Wave**

_I'm toast._ I whipped out my deck and searched for any defensive cards. _I wish Terriermon was here._ I had nothing in my deck that would stop or delay Lady Devimon. My D-Ark began beeping rapidly. _Another one? I can't even handle this one without Terriermon._

"Let's see if you're a coward, human. DARKNESS WAVE!" I covered my eyes and waited for the blast to hit me. It never came.

"I...I'm alive?" I turned around and opened my eyes. Before me stood something else. It had blocked the attack from Lady Devimon. _This can't be._

"INVINCIBLE SWORD!" 

He had deleted Lady Devimon easily and before I could say anything, he took off into the sky.

"Hey, wait....why?" Too late. He was already gone. Beep, beep. Beep, beep. _Three in one night? What is going on here? _I headed toward the direction of the new digital field.

It took me several minutes to arrive at the new digital field. I entered and I could hear the sounds of a heated battle. I noticed someone already made it here before me. I approached the person.

"Ruki? What are you doing here? No, nevermind. Bad question." Ruki didn't respond at all. She was watching the skies.

"SPIRAL BONE CRUSHER!"

The attack came from the ground and shot up. I couldn't see the target but I can see the attacker. I scanned the digimon.

**Skull Mammothmon. Type: Ghost Digimon. Level: Mega. Special Attacks: Spiral Bone Crusher, Dash**

_Man, oh man. A mega!_

The boney digimon paid no attention to us. It focused only on its target. I can't see it...

"Ruki, who's it fighting?" I've never seen her like this. It's like she had seen a ghost.

"Gallantmon." _So that's why he took off._

"INVINCIBLE SWORD!"

Gallantmon charged toward Skull Mammothmon and smite him with his weapon. This stunned the ghost digimon for a few seconds but that's all he need.

"FINAL JUSTICE!" Gallantmon's most powerful attack annihilate the ghost digimon. He hovered above us.

"TAKATO!" Gallantmon didn't respond to Ruki's shout. He shook his head as if saying 'no'.

"We are Gallantmon. The entity known as Takato no longer exist. The entity known as Guilmon no longer exist. We are one." _What? What is he talking about?_

"No, I refuse to believe that! De-digivolve!" Ruki's anger was almost as bad as Takato! Gallantmon finally flew down to our level and stood in front of us.

"We cannot. This is our permanent form." _He can't de-digivolve? Why? _

Ruki took something out of her pockets and gave it to Gallantmon. It was Takato's old goggles. _How did she get those? _I wanted to ask her but I figured this isn't the right time.

"Takato, please remember what you were." Ruki Makino was crying? What a day! Gallantmon held the goggles in his right hand and looked at it perplexed. The goggles flashed a bright golden light and enveloped Gallantmon.

"AHH!!! What is happening to me?" Ruki and I backed away from Gallantmon to give him some room. He was transforming into a more human form. His armor began to disappear and his physique smaller. After a few tense moments, only his eight wings remained. The wings folded into his back and was no longer seen. Gallantmon was on his knees when the transformation took place. His body slouched forward but Ruki hastily caught him before he can hit the ground.

"Takato! Takato!" It was too late. He already passed out from fatigue. That's when I noticed it.

"Feeling a little breezy aren't we?" Ruki still didn't understand. I pointed at the person next to her. To her surprise, she let go and almost dropped him if not for me. I had anticipated her reaction and moved in to support him.

"The guy's been through enough. I don't think eating dirt will better the situation." Ruki had her back to us but I could feel the heat rising in her face. She's redder than a tomato. As if things weren't bad enough, we heard a helicopter arriving at our location. It landed a few meters away. A man opened the door and trek toward us.

"Huh? Mr. Yamaki? What are you doing here?" 

"No time for questions. We need to get him to Timex quickly."

"No way! You're not taking Takato from us." She quickly forgot about Takato's disposition and rushed to his other side.

"Calm down, Ms. Makino. We're not taking Takato away. Look, he can't hold that form forever. If we have any hope of separating Takato's consciousness from Guilmon's, we've better do it now. He's at his weakest and I'm afraid if we wait too long, it WILL be permanent. Right now, Takato's consciousness and Guilmon's are fighting for dominance. We have to get him to Timex if we hope to save both."

"Ruki, listen to him. I think he knows more about this than us." Ruki nodded and allowed a team of doctors to escort Takato back to the helicopter. We followed.

"There's not enough space for you two."

"Then make space! I'm coming with him."

The helicopter took off without further ado. The doctors were preparing Takato for some sort of operation. He kept shaking and turning. It was obvious that he was in pain. The ride was no more than ten minutes at most. We landed on the roof of the Timex building. Everyone rushed out of the helicopter and proceeded to the elevator. During the ride, Yamaki had explained how he had stumbled on to this information. Since Takato and Guilmon were Gallantmon when they were deleted, they were reborn as Gallantmon, one entity. However Takato is also human and human consciousness only accepts one distinct 'soul'. (A/N: Earth Final Conflict explains that. I got the idea from that show.) Gallantmon was waging an internal war in his own mind.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a laboratory. _I didn't know Yamaki was still in this business._ The doctors brought Takato to a cylindrical cell in the middle of the room. _A stasis chamber? _They placed Takato inside and a controller filled the cell with a green fluid.

"Won't he drown?" Ruki was getting impatient. I can't say I blame her though.

"No, that's stasis fluid. It's for life support." Yamaki flipped open his lighter and closed it.

"How are we doing? Is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir. We're ready to proceed to Phase II of the recovery program."

"Begin."

"Initiating data separation."

Sensing the questions in my mind, Yamaki explained to us this process.

"First, we're going to create a shell for Guilmon. After we're done with that, we can transfer all of Guilmon's data to that shell and thus separate him from Takato. Look it's working." Indeed it has. Inside the tank were Takato and Guilmon.

"Listen." The room was quiet except for the quiet humming of the computers. Lub dub. Lub dub. _Heartbeats. _

"Alright! Great job team." Everyone cheered but Yamaki shushed everyone again. Silence. Nothing.

The voices came to us simultaneously.

"I am Matsuki Takato. Tamer of the old..."

"I am Guilmon. Digimon of the old..."

"GALLANTMON!" The voices boomed throughout the laboratory shattering the equipment. The stasis cell burst into pieces and the green, life-preserving liquid drained out. I had to close my eyes because of the brightness of the light. _What the hell is going on?_

~Takato's POV~

Using our double voice, we spoke to them.

"Together, we are Gallantmon: Dragon Guardian Mode!" I waited for their response. 

I heard Yamaki cursing through clenched teeth. "No, it should've worked. They're still referring to themselves as 'we'." 

His face went white when he saw me. I looked around at my surroundings. Yamaki, Ruki, Je..Ruki?! _Is that her? She looks...stunningly beautiful. _She took out her D-Ark and scanned me. _Just like the first time you met Guilmon._

"C'mon, c'mon. Yes! Gallantmon: Dragon Guardian Mode. Type: Holy Dragon Knight Digimon. Level: Unknown. Mega? A mysterious awakening! His powers are said to rival those of the Digimon Sovereigns. His Final Burst and Apocalypse obliterate! Special Attacks: Divine Judgment, Hellfire."

"Do you guys see what I'm seeing?" Jenrya asked.

"Yeah, a red dragon with golden armor and an angel with six wings..." 

"How can that be? The D-Ark scans them as one digimon but clearly that's not the case." Everyone looked at us for the answer. I decide to give Yamaki a pat on the back.

"Actually, Mr. Yamaki. It worked almost too perfectly." We de-digivolved for everyone to see.

"I don't know how we did it but we mode change to two separate entities. We stand alone together, Guilmon and I." Everyone was thinking this over but Ruki just ran up to me. She pulled me in for a hug to remember.

"Ruki...Ruki, need air supply." I was having trouble breathing but she didn't mind.

"Shut up, gogglehead. Just let me hold you." We stayed that way for several minutes before she eventually let go. I guessed she didn't want to kill me my first day back from the dead.

"Takatomon, I'm hungry." Guilmon made a show of this by rubbing his stomach.

"Guilmon! All you ever think is ..." I was interrupted by a grumbling noise. I tracked down the sound to my own stomach. I need food too so I did the best thing to get out of this awkward situation. I laughed. We all laughed.

"Silly gogglehead."

A/N: I have absolutely no idea how old they are. If you have such information, please correct me. How many of you guys thought that the chapter title referred to Takato's/Guilmon's rebirth? Let's review:

1. Yamaki own Timex Technologies, providing innovative computer technologies to the people and secretly monitoring the Digital World.

2. Takato and Guilmon came back as Gallantmon: CM. They are one and cannot de-digivolve into two entities. Gallantmon transformed into a lesser form where Takato is dominant.

3. In the process of separating Gallantmon with Yamaki's recovery program, Gallantmon: DGM is created.

4. Gallantmon: DGM is two parts of a whole (Guilmon: Dragon Takato: Angel). Takato is the angel with six wings. The crest of courage is engraved on Takato's chest plate. The crests of light and fate are engraved on his left and right shoulder armor. His armor is golden clashed with red. He wears no helmet so his hair flies freely. Guilmon is the red dragon with two wings. His front paws are protected by the aforesaid golden armor. His hazard symbol remains on his chest. Final Burst and Divine Judgment are attacks that Takato can perform. Apocalypse and Hellfire are Guilmon's individual attacks. They fight together separately. Difficult concept?

In chapter 1, the story ends with everyone saddened by Takato's early departure. In this chapter, the story ends with everyone laughing. Review and tell me what you think. I thought about continuing the romance from here but I won't unless I feel people actually read it. The drama is over and I don't want to waste time writing useless chapters. If things are unclear, just post a question.


End file.
